


Safe

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Bus Stops, Comfort, Crying, Escape, F/F, Hot Food, Movie Watching, Runaway, Strangers, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never met Halsey before. After finding you upset, she takes you to lunch and comforts you. She lets you crash at her house even though you haven't met before. Halsey is just really caring and good to you. She makes you feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The world was dreary and grey now.

All color was gone, all passion defeated and the invader, the empty feeling in your chest seemed to conquer everything.

The sodden wood of the bench soaked your jeans and your shirt clung to the skin but it didn't matter.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Your tears and the raindrops dripped down your face but you couldn't where they started and the rain began.

You closed your eyes briefly tired.

The next time you open them someone is leaning over you.

You open your eyes hitting your head against the plastic behind you in shock.

Your eyes close on impact but instead of darkness two brown eyes stare into you.

"You okay?"

You shiver unsure if it was her voice or the cold.

You open your eyes stunned at what you see.

A gorgeous woman stands in front of you her large doe-like brown eyes completely focused on you her face all graceful lines glowing in the mist.

You can't speak.

She leans over holding out her hand and you take it letting her lift you from the bus stop.

You tug on your sodden sleeves watching your body drip onto the concrete.

"I'm Ashley," she slides off her too big raincoat adjusting it until you're almost swimming in the fabric.

"I'll be taking you out tonight."

Ashley slings an arm around your shoulder uncaring of the pelting rain and desolate sky.

You find yourself in a booth at a local restaurant hot food settled in front of you, the warmth of her smile and the heater drying you slowly.

The longer you sit with her, the more you melt until you're convinced you should be a puddle at her feet.

Ashley's so bright her hands waving through the air with every story, smile lighting up her whole face and her laugh drawing a smile every single time.

She's the sun and you've flown too close wings melting.

You can't regret the fall.

Every insecurity, every hurt and every wish you've ever had pour through your lips like a never ending fountain.

Ashley just takes it all in telling you exactly what you need to hear.

She nods, smiles at the good and almost growls at every wrong anyone's done to you.

Then she speaks and you're in her spell.

She talks about everything, her fears, her dreams and even her nightmares.

You watch her accepting every bit of her too,

"So...," Ashley avoids your eyes for a second spinning her fork. "What brings you to the badlands?"

You licks your lips and swallow.

"Escape."

Ashley looks at you pensive.

"From what?"

Abruptly, you feel exposed like you've said too much.

You don't say a word.

Ashley's eyes flash with something before calming.

"You don't need to say anything."

Ashley digs in her pockets and puts the money on the table.

She slides out the booth lifting you from your seat.

Ashley pulls you close by the loops of your jeans. 

She looks straight into your eyes when she speaks.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

You think it over wondering if it would be best to go home.

She tsks you shaking her head a mock pout on her face.

You grin.

''Wrong answer," Ashley smirks grabbing your hand already leading you out the door. "You're coming with me."

Your grin grows and a light feeling enters your bones.

Then you find yourself in her apartment the end credits of Big Hero Six playing in the background.

Your eyes burn a little as you try to keep them open but Ashley's been playing with your hair for hours.

You groan when she starts to move and bury your head deeper in her shoulder.

She chuckles before practically carrying you into her room.

"Get ready for bed."

You blush but put on the large t-shirt she threw to you and hide under the covers so you don't peek.

It's stifling there but you only lift your head when Halsey takes the covers off your head.

"Stop hogging the covers," she says smiling and pulls you into her so you're little burrito of blankets unravel.

You lay there face to face for a minute just staring at each other.

You swallow but move in closer laying your head in the crook of her neck.

Ashley shivers at the feel of your breath and wraps her arm around your waist.

"You feel safe."

The words slip out of your mouth and you freeze.

Ashley becomes stiff for a second before relaxing.

"You are, you know."

Her hand finds its way back into your hair and you close your eyes at the feeling.

"What?"

You're distracted half-asleep already.

"Safe."

With that last word, you feel her lips on your hair before you fall asleep.


End file.
